elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Console Commands (Skyrim)
As with The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, and The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Console commands are available in the PC version of the game. ---- Opening the console can be done through the tilde-key (~), it sits before the "1" key and under the ESC-key------ Codes using Toggle command: fov x - Adjust field of view (insert fov value into ) showracemenu - Bring up character customization menu (NOTE: Your health Magicka, Stamina, and Health levels will be spread evenly on using this depending on your character's level. It will remove any point distributions that were custom) TGM - Toggle God Mode (invincible, also removing encumbering effect and unlimited magicka and stamina) TCL - Toggle Collision (no clipping mode; interacting possible, walk pointing up to fly into the air) TMM (0) - Toggle Map Markers (all locations, tmm 1 turns on, tmm 0 turns off) TFC - Toggle fly cam (removes the body and set the camera free, you will not be able to interract) TAI - Toggle Artificial Intelligence (freezes npc, they can't walk, move, or anything.) TCAI- Toggle Combat Artificial Intelligence (same as TAI; however only makes the NPC not being able to combat) TDetect- Toggle AI Detection (You can steal all you want and no one will see you, doesn't work with pickpocketing) Codes using player target command: player.addperk ID# ( 000581e7 for Augmented Flames level 1 ; "player.addperk 000581e7") player.addspell ID# ( 0007e8e1 for Raise Zombie : "player.addspell 0007e8e1") player.additem ID# (F # for gold, A # for lockpick ; "player.additem F 100" adds 100 gold for example) player.setcrimegold XXX - Set it high if you want to fight, set it at 0 if you want to be free. player.setlevel X - Make X equal your desired character level. player.setav speedmult X - Where X equals your movement speed in a percentage value. (100 = 100%) player.setav skill X - Sets skill without messing with level gains. The skill name can be found from the skill list, and X equals the value you want that skill to be. This also works for health, stamina, magicka, and carryweight. Example: marksman 50 sets your archery to 50. player.modav skill X - Buffs or debuffs a skill. The skill name can be found from the skill list, and X equals the value you want that skill to be. Example: If your Block skill is 30, you can "player.modav block 10", activating a buff to your Block and setting it to 40 (with the skill level appearing green as if a spell or item is affecting the skill). The same can be done in reversing by using a negative integer. Using "player.modav block -10" would activate a permanent debuff to your Block and set it to 10 (with the skill level appearing in red). Other helpful codes: movetoqt- teleports you to quest target (currently not working for me, but is recognised by console) (will only work on quests with target markers, Bethesda quests; will not work on side quests with the new variable target locations.) AdvSkill- Give the player the desired amount of skill usage points onehanded 100 (after some testing the number placed at the end of the command would indicate usage points, not skill points, for example: if you used advskill onehanded 100, it would be the equivalent of 100 swings of a one handed sword, not 100 skill points.) - Skill List IncPCS- Increase the players skill points by one point onehanded - Skill List player.modav carryweight ##- Adds amount to weight limit (Can also use health or magicka or stamina instead of carryweight to increase those totals.) PSB - Adds every spell qqq- quits the game without exiting to the main menu. unlock - Target the desired chest or door by clicking on it and then type "unlock" lock XXX - You can lock chests and door, or people by targeting them and typing "lock" followed by the level of difficulty you wish to set it at. kill - Target your enemy by clicking on them once in the console menu and type "kill" and it does just that. killall - Kills all hostiles in your immediate vicinity ressurect - Killed someone you didn't mean to? Target them once in the console menu and type "ressurect" and it will bring them back from the grave. removeallitems - Target the desired character from the console menu and then type "removeallitems" and they will be stripped of everything in their inventory, including their clothes. (May come in handy if a certain mod comes out for the lady folk in the game)